Sorishon von Corn
Sorishon von Corn (Pascal, nicht zu verwechseln mit Pascal) ist ein Mitglied der Domunity. Er trat am 6. Januar 2019 dem Fanserver bei. Am 22.11.2019 wurde er von Sascha zum Moderator des Domtendo Discord-Fanserver auserkoren. Sein bürgerlicher Name lautet Pascal und ist zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt ein Student. Im Server selbst postet er hin und wieder eigene Memes. Noch dazu schrieb er zwei Discord-Fanserverbezogene Geschichten mit dem Titel "Quest von Discord" und "Quest von Discord: Hunt of Generation". Zuletzt schrieb er eine auf Danganronpa basierte Geschichte namens "Discordronpa". Eine Fortsetzung ist bereits geplant. Namensursprünge Sein berühmter Nickname "Corn" stammte von einer memeifizierten Namensvariante des Fire Emblem Charakters "Corrin", welche in der Smash-Community eben auch als "Corn" bezeichnet wird. Seit dem etablierte es sich als seinen Namen. Der Name Sorishon hingegen war eine Eigenkreation von ihm, um seinen damaligen Internet-Usernamen "Pas9816" (oder zur Minecraftzeit "Meinekraft1698") abzulösen. Er wollte einen Nutzernamen, welcher sowohl für Fantasy-Gamecharaktere, als auch für Online-Präsenzen nützlich wird. Da er Anime mag, versuchte er mithilfe von japanischen Silben einen guten Nutzernamen zu erfinden. Daher: Sorishon. Sein Weg in die Weeb-Brigade 2013 hatte Sorishon einen sehr langweiligen Tag. Er fing an mit Anime, eine Todessucht, wie sie sich später herausstellte. Seit dem konnte er nicht mehr damit aufhören. Er schaute einen nach dem anderen. Er eröffnete sich Profile bei Anime-Streaming-Diensten in legalen Grauzonen. Er hatte Anime-Profilbilder und Anime-Banner. Er erstellte 2014, seiner goldenen Weeb-Ära, AMVs (A'nime '''M'usic 'V'ideos) und Wallpaper zu seinen Lieblings-Animes. Einer seiner ersten Animes waren Elfenlied, Sora no Otoshimono, Sword Art Online und Fairy Tail. Diese würde er immer mit seinem nostalgischen Eintritt in das Weeb-Leben in Verbindung bringen. Elfenlied fing er deshalb an, weil er den Namen mit Fairy Tail verwechselte. Noch dazu war er besessen von einem seiner weiteren Nostalgie-Animes: Mirai Nikki. Er erstellte mehrere Wallpaper, Profilbilder und Banner dazu, welche meistens in eine sehr dunkle und edgy Richtung gingen. Doch das war nicht alles. Er fand viele weitere Weeb-Freunde in seiner Weeb-Laufzeit, weshalb er aus der Sucht nicht herauskam. Seit dem her ist ein Mitglied der unangefochtenen Weeb-Brigade. Seine Hobbys Sorishon hat vielfältige Hobbys. So ist er manchmal Autor, Zeichner, Fotograf, Photoshopper. Es fällt ihm schwer sich komplett auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren, weil er zu viele Ideen für all diese Bereiche hat. Doch nach ihm wäre sein wohl ausgeprägteres Hobby das Schreiben von Geschichten. Doch auch im Bereich der Bildbearbeitung hat er dank seine Erfahrung jede Menge Fortschritte gemacht, weshalb er dieses auch als Haupthobby angeben würde. Außerhalb des kreativen Bereiches sind seine Hobbys auch noch Videospiele spielen, Anime/Serien und Filme zu schauen. Vom RPer zum Autor Ursprünge 2014 lernte er im Dezember seine Ex-Freundin kennen. Durch sie entstand eine Freizeitbeschäftigung, wo sie in ihrem Facebook Messenger Privatchat ein sogenanntes RP (Roleplay) durchgeführt haben. So kamen Charaktere aus diversen Animes oder Spiele, wie Black Butler oder Assassin's Creed, in ihrem RP vor und hatten ihre Hauptauftritte. In diesem RP entstand auch das erste Mal die Schattenrasse, welche später in Sorishons '''Shadowverse eine große Rolle spielen würden. Durch das RP entstand ein eigenes fiktives Universum, jedoch besudelt von Self-Inserts, jeder Menge Logikfehler, übertriebene Fantasien und durch und durch ein Trainwreck an Lore. Als dann im August 2015 die Trennung anstand, entschieden sich die beiden das RP zu beenden. Jedoch wollte Sorishon diese Geschichte so nicht beenden lassen. Er erstellte ein Word-Dokument, wo er das RP im typischen RP-Stil (Aktionen durch * *, direkte Dialoge) beendete - mit einer kompletten Apokalypse. Dies nannte er: Day Zero Nach einer Weile entschied er sich aus Day Zero einen Roman zu machen. Er nahm das Original-Dokument und schrieb Zeile für Zeile alles in eine Geschichte. Er merkte allerdings, da dies nicht so flüssig lief. Grammatikfehler, Tempusfehler, sie haben die Geschichte sehr unfertig wirken lassen. Das Shadowverse wollte er aber so nicht aufgeben, also machte er daraus eine Art Multiversum, wo Day Zero lediglich eine alternative Zeitlinie wurde. Shadowverse Mit den Charakteren aus Day Zero und jeder Menge eigener neueren Charakteren erschuf er ein literarisches Universum, welches er passend zum Haupt-Antagonisten aller Geschichte Shadowverse nannte. Neben einigen kleineren Werken mit weniger als 50 Seiten, fing er am 5. März 2018 seine größte Geschichte an. Shadow Rise. Inspiriert von Don Wei, der seine Geschichte Amalgam damals schon vor ihm anfing, wollte Sorishon nun auch eine solche große Geschichte erzählen. Diese Hauptgeschichte brachte alle zu dem Zeitpunkt erfundene Charaktere ein und erzählte eine Geschichte mit einem roten Faden. Diese sollte als Standalone funktionieren - also eine Geschichte, die man lesen kann, ohne alle anderen zu kennen. Mit 342 Seiten, aufgeteilt in 60 Kapiteln, ist es sein bisheriges Lebenswerk. Am 14. August 2018 beendete er die Geschichte. Im Januar 2020 entschied er sich dazu, sie für die größere Masse veröffentlichbar zu machen, indem er sie nochmal editiert und anpasst. Die Geburt der Meme Machine Im selben Jahr, 2013, fing Sorishon mit dem gratis Bildbearbeitungsprogramm GIMP an. Er nutzte es um vorgefertigte Render (ausgeschnittene PNG-Bilder von Charakteren mit transparenten Hintergründen) mit einem Hintergrund zu fusionieren. Diese sahen am Anfang noch billig aus, waren aber ein wichtiger Einstieg. Danach wechselte er zu hochwertigeren Wallpaper und schlussendlich auch zu den ersten Memes. Seine Liebe zu Memes selber entstand bei dem Besuch der Seite 9GAG. Er scrollte Tag und Nacht durch Hot und Fresh und bekam seine ersten Eindrücke zum Thema 'Meme. ' Im späten Jahr 2014 wagte er dann den Wechsel auf Adobe Photoshop. Von da an wollte er nie wieder zurück und es wurde ein Meme nach dem anderen geboren. Iros von Pineapple Iros von Pineapple ist die dunkle Seite von Sorishon. Seine Existenz wurde Sorishon bewusst, als er eines Tages seinen Zeh an einer Tür anstieß und seine Haare weiß wurden. Iros‘ Kräfte sind unbekannt, doch man vermutet, dass er die Zeit anhalten kann. In seiner reinen Form ist Iros weißhaarig, besitzt violette Iren und schwarze Augäpfel. Am 19. Juni 2019 übernahm er für eine kurze Zeit Sorishons Bewusstsein. Er fror mit seiner Kraft den Allerlei-Gerede Chat ein. Nur Sascha konnte den Chat wieder aus der gefrorenen Zeit retten. Mithilfe verschiedener Methoden des Exorzismus schaffte es Sascha, Iros aus Sorishons Körper zu verbannen. Es ist aber unklar, ob es für immer sein wird. Rolle in ''Quest von Discord'' Sorishon von Mais ist ein angesehener Handelsmann in der Mais-Industrie. Von seiner Familie bekam er drei Maisfelder geerbt, welche ihm jede Menge Geld brachten. Umso aufregender war es für ihn, Lyon in seinem Kampf gegen den Papst Sascha zu unterstützen. Er selbst brachte sich die Schwertkunst bei, da er jeder Zeit bereit sein wollte seinen Besitz bis in den Tod zu verteidigen.Kategorie:Kommunisten Kategorie:Weeb-Brigade Kategorie:Domunity Kategorie:Deutsche Kategorie:Charaktere in Quest von Discord Kategorie:Leute, die JoJo schauen Kategorie:Moderatoren Kategorie:Autoren Kategorie:Discordronpa-Teilnehmer